


Anata wa watashi no ichibu ni naru

by Kazu_Fuyuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Fuyuki/pseuds/Kazu_Fuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takdir itu sungguh ada dan terjadi.</p><p>Takdir itu penentu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jumpa

_“Tidak ada yang namanya takdir. Itu hanyalah sekadar kombinasi antar satu situasi dengan yang lainnya.” ––Hey, kawan. Yakin kah kau pada pernyataan ini? Hey ... akan kuantarkan suatu kisah kepadamu––bahwa takdir itu benar adanya._

***

**Tokyo Ghoul & Tokyo Ghoul:re | Ishida Sui**

**-**

**An Alternate Reality Fan Fiction**

**-**

**Fan fiksi ini tidak menghasilkan bentuk keuntungan semacam finansial, tetapi hanya berupa kepuasan pribadi semata**

**-**

**Direkomendasikan untuk sambil mendengarkan Tokyo Ghoul Soundtrack [Insert Song]; On My Own dan Glassy Sky**

**-**

**Dari penggemar untuk penggemar**

*******

* * *

 –– _Anata wa watashi no ichibu ni naru._

* * *

 

Kotak-kotak kardus besar berserakan seperti remah-remah biskuit. Terbuka sebagian. Ketika ditarik lepas, pita perekat membuat polusi suara beberapa waktu. Jejak-jejak air yang menggelap nampak di muka kardus. Hampir terdapat di seluruh kubus kardus.  
Kaca-kaca jendela buram di sertai bintil-bintil air yang meliuk turun. Sedangkan kulit beningnya sedingin es balok, jika tersentuh sudut telunjuk.

Desahan nafas meluncur. Entah tafsirannya adalah keluhan atau rasa syukur.

Merogoh ponsel pintar di saku jaket, ia menghubungi seseorang. Sambungan telepon, terangkat.

“Itori- _san_! Kemana kau pergi? Setidaknya bantu aku berbenah––ini juga termasuk salahmu.”

 _“Aah ... maaf Kanekicchi!”_ lawan bicara di seberang sana memekik. _“kau tahu kan hujan sedang gila-gilanya saat ini? Aku dalam perjalanan ke tempatmu, lagipula.”_

Menepuk pelan puncak kepala, ia membalas sedikit gusar, “harta berhargaku hampir jadi tumbal hujan gila ini––sudah sampai mana?”

Suara-suara tak jelas dari seberang telepon mengudara. Sambungan seluler diputus sepihak.

Kaneki Ken. Sembilanbelas tahun. Mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan literatur klasik. Figur dengan tinggi satu koma tujuh meter. Angka timbangan berhenti pada limapuluh delapan. Status saat ini; bersih-bersih apartemen––yang semestinya tidak perlu juga ia kerjakan.

Semestinya, detik ini ia; menenggelamkan mata di muara majas-majas cantik Takatsuki Sen- _sensei_ , mengetuk tempurung imaji, menggaruk puas diri hingga wajah bersepuh pias.  
Atau kembali menggurat lembar kerja _Ms. Word_. Walaupun ‘hari mati’ terhitung belasan hari lagi. Kaneki Ken tidak suka menunda. Tidak bisa.

Keadaan berubah sedari seminggu ke belakang. Penyebab hal ini hanyalah remeh. Itori menyulap dapur rumah menjadi alas perang dunia ke sekian. _Ingin membuat sestoples kukis dan secangkir kopi_ , katanya. Fakta membenarkan bahwa wanita kelewat berisik itu tak lebih dari sekadar tukang kacau. Kemampuan memasak nol kelewat besar.

Kaneki Ken tidak pernah mengerti wanita. Ia pun juga tak ingin mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi ia tahu benar bahwa Itori hanya menyalurkan perhatian serta keprihatinan. Ketika ia bertatap muka dengan berlembar-lembar kertas penuh kata artifisial tanpa mencuri waktu dari empatpuluh delapan jam penuh di ruang kerja, Itori akan menepuk kepala Kaneki dengan gulungan tabloid fesyen, secara brutal.

 _“Kalau kau ingin mati muda, pakailah cara yang elit! Para keremi di perutmu sudah menyalak galak, kau tahu?!”_  
  
Atau,

_“demi Tuhan Yaoi, Sasaki-sensei! Istirahatkan tubuh cekingmu itu! Kau mau aku besok membakar dupa dan menggali kuburmu?!”_

Biasanya Kaneki hanya menggosok kepala belakang sembari merajuk, _“tapi deadline di depan mata. Akira-san bisa meninjuku kalau naskah belum rampung lebih dari hari mati.”_

Dan seperti biasa pula, kursi putar Kaneki tertarik hingga tempurung lutut menonjok serat sofa.

Desahan nafas, lagi.

Tumpukan cerita rekaan Takatsuki Sen Yang Terhormat, mulai mendingin digerogoti hawa hujan. _Nyaris_ tersiram guyuran air yang merembes dari pori-pori kardus. Beberapa perkakas rumah belum pada tempatnya. Aroma asing hunian baru membuat sangsi. Tak nyaman. Ia ingin pulang. Ke tempat ia bisa berpulang. Tetapi lebih dari enampuluh persen rumah lama bermetamorfosis menjadi tak layak huni. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari duapuluh empat jam. Hari-hari yang kelewat berat. Sungguh ironis ketimbang miris.  Tapi, walau bagaimana pun juga, Itori adalah _partner_ yang––

_BRAK!_

“ _Konnichiwa_ , Sasaki- _sensei!_ ”

––merepotkan, mungkin?

“Editormu, Itori- _sama_ , datang untuk membantu!”

Karena Itori memilihkan hunian yang duakali lebih luas dari rumah lama, maka kucuran anggaran pun lumayan fantastis _nyerempet_ bombastis. Kaneki yakin kalau semua aset apartemen ini––bahkan mungkin titik-titik debu––memiliki kualitas terbaik. Dan ia seratus persen percaya kalau pintu depan apartemen baik-baik saja. Tidak lecet apalagi berubah pesek. Fakta tak mengejutkan adalah Itori sendiri yang menyeret Kaneki pada apartemen semi-eksklusif ini.

“ ... Mohon bantuannya, Itori- _san_.”

Hujan yang merimbun masih mengucur. Kubus-kubus kardus hilang ditelan waktu. Totol-totol debu tergerus mesin vakum.

Denting kaca terdengar dari konter dapur. Itori di sana. Membuang isi perut botol anggur pada gelas langsing berkaki.

-

-

“Aah, kau penghuni apartemen seberang yang baru, ‘kan?”

Kaneki Ken. Penghuni baru. Sedang membagikan oleh-oleh. Berupa sekantung kopi bubuk. Satu, dua, tiga, pintu yang sudah terketuk dan menyambut ramah. Dan pria baruh baya di depan hidung saat ini adalah pintu kedua dari yang terakhir.

Intuisi menggeliat gelisah. Tingkah tubuh dimonitori. Pria tua ini bukanlah sekadar tua renta.

Ia harus gerak cepat.

Bungkusan cokelat dengan tempelan gambar patahan biji kopi tersodor dengan sopan, “i-iya. Saya Kaneki Ken. _Etto_ ... ini dari saya. Silahkan.”

“Terima kasih ... terima kasih,” hidung peyot itu kembang-kempis. “ini kopi dari kedai Anteiku, bukan? Kukuku.”

Tengkuk terasa di _antup_ tawon. “Kau tak ingin masuk?” kata si pria tua. “aku masih punya dua stoples kukis kering.”

Kaneki bukan tidak suka kukis kering. Itu adalah kudapan utama bila ia sedang memukul-mukul papan ketik. Tetapi sorot pria tua ini seperti menguliti tubuh. Terkandung intimidasi dari sebelah mata yang menyipit. Intinya, itu tatapan seram. Kaneki yakin anak tetangga di rumah lama––Hinami akan langsung meraung takut dan bersembunyi dibalik rok panjang Fueguchi- _san_.

“ ... ”

“Mado- _san_ , tatapan Anda membuat ia takut.”

Interupsi kecil. Leher berputar. Dagu terangkat. Setidaknya ada pengalihan arah pandang––

“Ooh? Mungkin kau benar, Arima- _kun_.”

––dan biji mata menciut karena perangah.

“Kau pasti penghuni apartemen sebelah,” bingkai kacamata pria itu sedikit berkilat. “Mado- _san_ memang seperti itu, tidak perlu takut.”

Mata kelabu gelap tidak berkedip. Status Kaneki statis.

“Arima Kishou. Salam kenal ... ”

Apa ini? Figur pria itu hampir mirip dengan ia. Warna rambut, lensa, kulit, hanya berbeda tinggi sepuluh sentimeter––walaupun pria renta di belakang juga memiliki warna serupa––tetapi pria tinggi ini pastilah Pangeran yang keluar dari buku. Atau mungkin dahulu ia adalah seorang Kesatria.

 “Kaneki- _kun_?” pria tua di belakang sana membuat rasa sadar terperanjat.

Tidak mengerti. Kaneki Ken betul-betul tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi di dunia?

“A-ah ... Kaneki Ken––”

Apa ini bukan kebetulan? Kalau bukan, apa namanya?

 “––Salam kenal juga, Arima- _san_.”

Apa ini yang dikatakan sebagai ... takdir?

“Ya, Kaneki Ken.”

* * *

–– _Hey_ ,  _takdir itu benar-benar ada_  ...  _dan terjadi_

* * *

 

 

 

-

-

-

 

Bersambung.

*Anata wa watashi no ichibu ni naru : you will be part of me

 

 

 

 


	2. Pengenalan

Rintik-rintik air masih mengguyur nakal. Turun sedari kemarin pagi, awet sekali. Kantung merah kehitam-hitaman—seperti sawo masak—dengan tempelan gambar patahan biji kopi, terlihat kuyu di sudut meja konter. Sedangkan aroma _robusta_ di depan pandangan menggelembung transparan, menari lalu membubung pecah menjadi sulur-sulur.

Tangkai tembikar gilap dilayangkan hingga menyentuh tepi mulut. Melenyapkan aroma dengan mengosongkan isi ceruk porselen hingga separuh volume.

“—Kau mendengarku, Kaneki?”

Gerak refleks penyebab likuid pekat berguncang menubruk dinding porselen. Tidak sampai meloncat keluar, memang.

“A-ah ... maaf, Hide,” jemari menaruh cangkir kopi. “Kau tadi bilang apa?”

Tembikar gilap bercuping di lain tangan terhenti di udara. Satu detik, bagai waktu berjeda. Lawan bicara diam, tak menampilkan riak air muka. Gumpalan uap lenyap tertelan udara. Cangkir putih digenggaman terayun turun ke meja kayu.

Sesaat, Kaneki Ken merasa segan.

“Berpetualang ke mana pikiranmu? Bisa kauceritakan padaku?”

“!?”

Nagachika Hideyoshi. Mahasiswa satu angkatan bersama Kaneki Ken. Sudah dilabeli ‘sahabat’ sejak Sekolah Dasar. Salah satu pendukung moral terbaik di dunia Kaneki Ken. Dan ... salah satu orang yang sulit Kaneki hindari—

“Kaneki ... jangan bebani dirimu sendiri.”

—karena intuisi yang ia miliki lebih tajam dari antena-radar manapun.

“Hentikan kebiasaan jelekmu itu—berbagilah denganku.”

Hide selalu seperti itu, mengetahui suatu hal yang tak tersentuh oleh mata dan telinga. Kaneki menyunggingkan senyum buram.  Ia harus menjelaskan apa kali ini?

Telunjuk menggali permukaan sisi muka dengan kikuk. “Err, aku hanya ... bermimpi buruk, seperti itulah—ah, Hide! aku belum memberi ‘salam’ pada pintu sebelah.”

Eksistensi di seberang sofa sedikit merengut lalu merajuk, “ _mo_ _u_... jadi kau mengusirku?”

“Bukan itu maksudku—”

“ _Wakatta yo! Wakattanda yo!_ ” Hide beranjak bangun. Namun ekspresi tak menunjukkan kemarahan atau kekecewaan. “Waktu berkunjungku memang kurang tepat, lagipula.”

Kaneki lekas-lekas bangkit hingga tulang kering menubruk pinggiran meja kayu. Likuid-likuid pekat berombak melingkar. Perabot-perabot porselen bergetar mencicit. Jeda mencuri waktu.

Hide terdiam ketika tangan kanan menarik sabuk ransel. Bibir membuat celah beberapa mili. Sedangkan Kaneki membeku. Kaki menekuk membentuk sudut. Punggung sedikit membungkuk. Kedua telapak tangan terkepal mengerat. Posisi yang tertampak seperti sedang menahan buang air besar. Hide berusaha mati-matian menahan burai tawa.

“Pffft-hu—jangan terburu-buru begitu, Kaneki. Puh Hahaha ... ” pada akhirnya, ia memuntahkan tawa geli.

“U-uhh. Ehehe.”

“—Haha haa. Sekarang ... kau jadi jauh sekali.” menggendong ransel, Hide mengambil beberapa langkah, lalu berhenti. Sorot pandangnya seakan menerawang, “apa aku juga harus pindah apartemen, ya?”

“Hide—”

“Aargh, dasar! Ini semua salah Itori- _san_!” jemari menggaruk kepala dengan gemas.

Kaneki tak enak hati sekarang.

“Wanita itu ... kenapa tak memilihkan apartemen di lingkaran distrik duapuluh?” Kaneki juga tak mengerti dengan cara berpikir Itori. Si Editor itu tindak dan pola pikirnya di luar sangkaan. “Kau juga, Kaneki! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku tentang dapurmu yang menghitam dan tentang kepindahanmu kemarin?!”

Kaneki tertegun sesaat. Bola mata kelabu gelap merunduk cepat, bergerak kiri-kanan bagai mencari lipan merayap. Hide di depan sana. Menanti jawab yang tertahan di ujung lidah.

“Maaf. Aku—” tangan kanan terayun mendekati sudut wajah, tiga jari tertempel di dagu, “—lupa.”

Hide tergeming. Setelahnya tersenyum _mahfum_. “Kau ini—Kaneki, selalu saja seperti itu. Ehe.”

Secepat bintang jatuh Kaneki melempar pandangan pada figur berambut sewarna jagung. Kelabu gelap semakin pekat karena tak enak hati. Figur itu ia perhatikan hingga ke mulut pintu berpelitur. Diam ini tak ia sukai.

Hide tak menengok ketika menarik pintu cokelat tepat di wajah. Karena ia tahu, Kaneki akan mendengarkan, “ _yosh!_ Sampai nanti. Aku akan sering-sering kemari.” Dan pintu itu menelan Hide.

.

.

Kata orang, Kaneki Ken itu punya sumbu kesabaran yang panjang. Benar-benar sabar lahir batin. Tapi untuk kali ini, sumbu kesabaran itu sudah _nyaris_ habis digerogoti. Faktanya Kaneki Ken tak sesabar seperti yang orang bilang, ia yakin itu.

Berdiri diam di depan pintu tempat tinggal orang asing. Telunjuk tangan kanan sampai kapalan, lelah menekan tombol bel. Dan tangan yang lain sedang menggenggam sekantung kopi bubuk bernasib keram-kesemutan.

Ia memang terbiasa menunggu daripada ditunggu. Tapi, seumur-umur ia tak pernah menanti pintu di depan hidung untuk terbuka selama ini. Bisa saja ia memberi oleh-oleh itu di lain waktu, tapi sungguh tak tahu adat bila mereka sebelumnya sudah bertemu, namun diberi oleh-oleh di waktu lain. Tetapi tuts-tuts papan ketik sudah menanti di ruang kerja untuk dimanjakan. Tersembul ide untuk menaruh ‘oleh-olehnya’ teronggok di depan pintu dan meninggalkan surat terlipat bertuliskan;  
_‘Hai, saya tetangga baru di sebelah rumah Anda. Ini oleh-oleh dari saya, silahkan dinikmati.  
Tertanda tetangga baru, Kaneki Ken._

_Ps: saya sudah lama menunggu dibukakan pintu tetapi Anda tak kunjung keluar, dan saya masih punya pekerjaan lain. Jadi, saya tinggalkan di depan pintu.’_

Tapi sungguh tak santun sekali kalau ia melakukan itu. Apalagi Mama tak pernah mengajari hal yang tak sopan seperti itu. _Kokoro_ -nya lelah. Kaki letih. Lengan kiri mati rasa. Sangat nikmat sekali kalau kini ia bermain dengan lembaran kertas artifisial sembari menyeruput likuid kopi dari Anteiku. Oh, dan juga ‘mengkraus’ sestoples keripik pisang. Kaneki Ken ingin pulang.

_CKLEK!_

“Aa?”

“Huh?”

“Kaneki?”

Yang memanggil bukanlah pria—tinggi dengan beda sepuluh senti—di mulut pintu yang ia temui tadi pagi, melainkan suara di balik punggung Kaneki. Suara yang ia kenali betul. Suara yang jika bertransformasi menjadi bariton membuat ia mati tremor. Pemilik suara itu pastilah—

“A-Akira ... – _san?_ ”

Akira; salah satu Staf di tempat telur-telur imajinya menetas dan dapat digenggam orang banyak. Kaneki setengah kalap. Bagaimana bisa Akira berkeliaran di lorong apartemen ini?

“Kau sungguh Kaneki?” wanita itu mendekat, Kaneki mundur selangkah hingga tak ia sadari anak-anak rambutnya menyentil kemeja merah pria tinggi di daun pintu. “Mengapa kau di sini—ah! Jadi kau tetangga baru itu?”

“Tu-tunggu—”

“Oh? Kau sudah pulang?” pekikan aneh terdengar dari tembok seberang. Rupa tua Mado- _san_ terlihat di muka pintu yang terbuka.

Ujung hidung Akira menjauhi raga Kaneki. Dia menoleh pelan, dan balas dengan anggukan, langkahnya mendekati si Mado tua. Napas lega meluncur dengan spontan. Menangkap interaksi kecil itu, Kaneki seketika paham. _Ah, jadi begitu._

“Hoo? Kau mengenal Kaneki- _kun_ , Akira?” suara Mado senior mengudara lagi.

Akira mendelik pada Kaneki. Kelabu gelap bocah itu berkilat misterius. Matanya terpejam dan berkata, “bisa dibilang, ia ini **anak asuhanku** di tempat kerja.”

Terdiam sesaat, Mado senior kemudian tertawa diselingi seringai aneh, “kukuku. _Sou ka? Sou ka?_ ”

Sedangkan Kaneki meringis mendengar klarifikasi itu. Spontanitas kedua bahu terlonjak ketika bariton mengudara dari balik punggung, “maaf. Ada perlu apa denganku?”

Kaneki lupa jalur awalan. Arima terabaikan.

 

.

.

 

—Bersambung.


End file.
